


Punishment and Permission

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Demon Form, F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut, Teasing, Tied To A Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: He had promised you he would start taking breaks from work and allow himself to rest.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 351





	Punishment and Permission

You can hear the soft sound of elegant music drifting in the air as you walk by his office, late into the night. With a small huff, you stop by the door, crossing your arms in front of your chest in frustration. He’s doing it again; staying up all night, knee deep in paperwork that can always wait for another day. Though of course you can’t really get on his case too harshly; you, yourself are awake at this time of night, but you were simply on your way to the kitchen for a glass of water. You had previously been sleeping after finishing your own mountain of homework, like you had promised him you would do. Well, if he can’t keep a promise…

You open the door to his office slowly and peek in, taking in the sight before you. His forehead is cradled in his naked hand, slender red-tipped fingers buried in his raven hair. The other hand is scribbling furiously at a parchment in front of him and you can clearly tell he is scowling. His coat and vest have been discarded, leaving him in his black button up, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The poor demon looks tired, but you know damn well he will never admit that.

You walk in slowly, clearing your throat to draw attention to yourself. He sighs and looks up slowly, at first with a deeper scowl on his face, until he notices it’s you standing before him. His face softens, but he does not smile right away. “Y/N,” he simply speaks before sighing once more, dragging a hand through his hair. “I broke my promise, didn’t I?”

You cross your arms once more and despite being dressed in just a large shirt and night shorts, even barefoot at that, your stance is intimidating; or what one would classify as intimidating if it were not the Avatar of Pride you were standing in front of. “You said you would take a break and allow yourself a good night’s sleep, Lucifer,” you reprimand. Usually you are the one on the receiving end of lectures, but oh how the tables seem to have turned.

He exhales deeply through his nose before leaning back in his chair and taking you in fully. He smirks slightly as he looks you up and down. “And yet you are also awake, here lecturing me. Shouldn’t you also be in bed right now?”

“Don’t try to turn this around on me,” you retort, “I actually  _ was _ asleep until a dry throat woke me. I simply wanted a glass of water until I noticed you were still awake. Which one of us is more of a promise breaker, hm?”

He laughs softly before holding his hand out to you, and you walk around his desk to take it. He runs his thumb over your knuckles, looking down at your smaller hand before looking up to lock eyes with you. “Forgive me, my love. This is something that is far too routine for me, overworking myself as I do. I will keep my promise to you and make sure to get plenty of rest in the days to come. Believe me, will you?”

You hum and tap a finger to your chin in mock hesitation, making him roll his eyes at you and pull you into his lap. He nuzzles your cheek before planting a warm kiss on your lips. “Please?”

You giggle and nod, wrapping your arms around his neck and burying a hand in his hair to pull him in for another kiss. “Fine, fine. I accept your promise,  _ but _ , I will believe it once I see it. For now though,” you tease, tugging on his tie, “I feel a little punishment is in order.”

You see a dark flash in his crimson eyes as you undo his tie and take it hand as you stand once more. You walk behind his high-back chair, and tap his shoulder. “Arms behind the chair, sir.”

Lucifer, submissive? No one would believe he would ever be the one to bend to the whims of a mere human; and yet, here he was, obeying you. He brought his arms behind the back of the chair, and you tied his wrists together with his red tie, securing it with a tight knot. You came back round to his front and sat in his lap, straddling his thighs. As you leaned forward against him, your breath ghosted along his throat, until your lips latched onto his collarbone as you undid the front of his shirt. He hissed at the sensation and you could already feel him struggling to remain bound as you teased him further. Your lips gilded down his chest, leaving small kisses and nips in their wake, until you brought your tongue to his nipple and circled around the small bud.

“Must you tease so?” he growled and shushed him, placing a finger to his lips.

“Hush now. I am allowed to take my time and do as I wish with demons who don’t keep their promises.”

His eyes narrowed dangerously; he could easily flip this situation on its head and have you however  _ he _ wished. But he quieted himself and leaned back in his chair, allowing you to continue your work. You slid from his lap down to your knees on the floor, coaxing him to scoot forward in his chair to allow you access to his belt. You undid the clasp with a quickness and pulled it from the loops of his slacks, discarding the leather off to your side. You could already see a prominent bulge at the front of his slacks and you licked your lips as you undid the fabric. The tent that greeted you made your mouth water and he whispered a small curse as you released his cock to the cool air of the room. You gently wrapped your hand around the shaft and watched it pulse in your palm before leaning forward and giving the tip kitten licks, making him tense against you. You continued to tease the head, kissing it and licking it until it was red and swollen from your ministrations.

You looked up at Lucifer as you took his tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head until you pressed the underside against the flat of your tongue and gave it a tight suck. His face was flush and pupils completely blown as he looked down at you, and you could tell his breathing was heavy despite his mouth being a thin line. You pulled off of him and gave his cock slow, languid pumps as you rested your cheek on his thigh, giving him an innocent smile. “This isn’t much of a punishment, is it?”

He simply smirked, huffing a dry laugh. “Considering what I have done to you, this is merely innocent foreplay.”

Oh this cocky bastard.

You stood up from your position on the floor, rubbing your knees a bit to get the feeling back in them, before stepping away from him and removing your night shorts. He noted you were wearing nothing underneath them, and his cock seemed to twitch. You stepped closer to him and took your position in his lap once more, crossing your wrists behind his head as you hovered above his cock. Your slit rubbed against his tip ever so slightly, allowing the wetness that had formed there to coat it. A deep groan came from his chest, the first one of the night it seemed. You smiled and kissed his temple. “Getting anxious are we?”

He chuckled. “Possibly.”

“Do you want to be inside me, Lucifer?”

You felt him shutter at the way you whispered his name against his ear. It was few and far between that this demon ever let anything get under his skin as you always seemed to do.

“Yes.”

“Yes...what?”

He glared at you for a moment, before sighing and pressing his cheek to yours. “Yes, please, my love.”

“Good boy,” you teased, and pressed your hand between your bodies, holding his cock steady as you let yourself begin to sink down on his girth. You felt deliciously stretched out and once at the hilt, you sat perfectly still, relishing in his tip hitting that one spot deep within. His head lulled forward and rested on your shoulder as he let out another deep groan. You rocked your hips slowly, but didn’t lift up, keeping him flush against you. Your fingers found your clit swollen and sensitive, and you began working the bud in tight circles. He noted that you were not moving, and leaned back once more, eyeing you suspiciously.

“Y/N…”

Your fingers continued to work your clit, and you only rolled your hips ever so slightly, allowing his tip to press flush against your cervix bit by bit, building up your own orgasm and neglecting his. He could feel your walls tightening and fluttering around his cock, and he desperately wished to buck into you, but your free hand pressed down on his thigh, not allowing him to. Your limbs soon began to tingle and go numb as your orgasm washed over you, your walks clenching and milking Lucifer’s cock so hard. He would have let a whine out if he wasn’t such a prideful demon.

Once down from your own high, you could still feel Lucifer’s cock thick and hard inside you. It was twitching and pulsing, aching for release as well. You were panting, and you could tell he was trying not. You leaned forward and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, eliciting a growl from him in the process. But before he could fully delve into the kiss, you pulled away and slowly climbed off of him, whimpering as you felt empty from leaving him.

You took in his disheveled hair, his heaving chest, and his painfully hard cock, smiling impishly at him. “Does that seem more like a punishment to you? Not allowing you to cum?”

His eyes were dark behind his bangs as he glared at you, his mouth slightly open with a bit of fang showing as he panted. “You really intend to leave me like this?”

You nodded, still smiling despite the threatening aura he was now giving off. You knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, not intentionally. But getting him riled up like this was always such a fun affair. His head seemed to slump slightly and he huffed a deep sigh, before looking back up at you, his eyes having softened.

“My love. Please.”

Oh you loved it when he begged, even if it was just this little bit that you could get out of him. You stepped close to him once more, towering over him this time, and cupped his chin with your hand. “Do you deserve it?”

“Yes, my love. I do.”

“Do you promise to not work so hard and take some time to properly rest?”

“I promise. I swear to you I will.”

You straddled his lap once more, letting your sopping folds rest against his throbbing cock. You rolled your hips against him a bit, before allowing him to slip into you with ease. His breath came in with a hiss as he swore and repeated your name, leaning his head forward against your shoulder once more. Your fingers buried in his hair and you tugged his head back up, bringing him eye to eye with you.

“I’m holding you to that swear, Lucifer.”

You began riding him hard, bouncing on his cock and making him growl deeply at the sensation. He leaned back in his chair, watching you with slitted crimson eyes. You could see the tips of his horns threatening to peak out of his hair as you rode him, and you ran your hands down his exposed chest. “Go ahead, you can break it.”

With a loud tear of fabric, Lucifer broke the bind made by his tie, and his clawed fingers sank into your hips. He stood and pressed your back to his desk, pounding into you with fervor. His wings spread out along his back, and his horns fully exposed from the crown of his head. He leaned over you, sinking his teeth into the juncture of your shoulder and neck. He held you like this beneath him, his thrusts becoming harder and faster until you felt him press flush against you, spilling his seed deep within you. Your own second orgasm washed over you when you were filled with his heat, eyes rolling back and his name leaving your throat like a religious mantra.

Once sated, he slowly began to return to his normal form, arms wrapped tightly around you as he still had you splayed out on his desk. “Forgive me for being too rough on you, my love,” he whispered against your ear; but you shook your head. “No, I pretty much asked for it, tying you up and teasing you as I did.”

He chuckled, lifting you off his desk and shifted to carry you bridal style. “Well, your intention to punish me seemed to work at first. Until you gave me permission. Also, it seems I will need a new tie.”

You giggled this time, wrapping your arms around his neck. “We can get you a new tie at Majolish. And well, you seemed so desperate, I couldn’t help feeling sorry for you, hence allowing you to break free.”

He scoffed, kicking the door to his bedroom open. He had carried you all the way to his room, where his intention was to keep you with him for the rest of the night. So you could, of course, make sure he actually got the rest he needed.

“Me? Desperate? Unthinkable.” He carried you further into his room, and laid you gently on his bed. You rolled your eyes at him, until he climbed atop you once more, his eyes staring deeply into yours once more.

“But if you would like to attempt punishing me again, I wouldn’t mind.”


End file.
